Total Drama Babies
by The-Musical-Lone-Wulf
Summary: right after winning TDA Duncan used a quarter of the million dollars that he got to pay his own bail then spent almost half of the rest on his and Courtney’s wedding and spent the rest on a mansion, we start a couple weeks after they get back from their h
1. Surprises

_**I loved TDI so here's a fic for my fav couples**_

_**Summary: right after winning TDA Duncan used a quarter of the million dollars that he got to pay his own bail then spent almost half of the rest on his and Courtney's wedding and spent the rest on a mansion, we start a couple weeks after they get back from their honeymoon **_

_**Chapter 1: Surprises**_

Duncan was in the master bedroom asleep when he woke up to his new bride throwing up in the bathroom that was connected to their room "Are you alright?" he asked

After throwing up everything she'd eaten in the last year and a half, Courtney used some mouthwash and walked to where her husband was "No, I'm pregnant" 

"What was that?" Duncan asked, thinking he didn't hear her correctly

"I'm carrying twins and they're yours" Courtney answered

"How far along are you?" Duncan asked

"Almost a month" Courtney answered

"This is great" Duncan replied as the phone rang

"I'll get it" Courtney said as she picked it up "Hello?" _"Hey Courtney, this is Gwen" _"Hey Gwen, how are you" _"Pregnant, you?" _"Same, who's the father?" _"Trent, you?" _"Duncan" then another person called so Courtney pressed the button for a three-way call "Hello" _"Hey Courtney, this is Bridgette" _"Oh, Hey Bridgette, how are you?" _"Pregnant, you?" _"Same, who's the father?" _"Geoff, you?" _"Duncan" _"Hey, do you two wanna go shopping for baby things tomorrow" Gwen asked "Can we drag our husbands along?" Bridgette asked "Why Not?" Gwen asked "I'm in" Courtney said "Me too" Bridgette added "Then meet me at my house at noon" Gwen said_

_**Thank you for reading, now please R&R**_


	2. Shopping

_**Here's Chapter two for TDB**_

_**Chapter 2: Shopping**_

Duncan, Trent, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen and Geoff were arriving at the mall when someone took the parking spot the Duncan claimed to of found first causing him to start screaming profanity out the window while the other five adults tried to calm him down.

Then once they finally got inside, Duncan and Gwen decided to drag the other four into a Hot Topic where they started to grab different baby clothes until the two finally convinced Trent and Courtney to buy a few infant bodysuits.

After that Trent dragged the others to a music store where each of them bought a CD, Duncan got AC/DC, Trent got Puddle of Mudd, Courtney got 3 Doors Down, Bridgette got Poison, Gwen got Cradle of Filth, and Geoff got The All-American Rejects.

Then Bridgette took them all to a pet store where they each bout an animal, Duncan got a Husky puppy, Trent got a kitten, Courtney got a hamster, Bridgette got a goldfish, Gwen got a boa constrictor, and Geoff got a monkey "Leave it to the frat boy to get the most exotic pet in the entire store" Duncan joked earning them all a laugh that ended when they heard Gwen's stomach growl followed by everyone else's so they headed to the food court "C'mon, there's got to be a vegetarian food stand somewhere" Bridgette grumbled.

Half an hour later they finally found a restaurant that wasn't just vegetarian, but vegan so because Bridgette won't eat meat and the six had agreed to stick together no matter what, they got to try vegan food "What to order?" the group wondered aloud "What doesn't look like barf?" Trent pondered "Well, anything's better than prison food" Duncan said with optimism "Or Hatchet's slop, I swear I saw it move on that first day" Gwen added "And everyday after that" Geoff finished.

Thirty minutes later they finally ordered since they all agreed to get three extra large vegan pizzas… two and a half hours later the pizzas were gone so the guys started having a soda chugging contest and their wives cheered them on, obviously Geoff won.

After the guys got out of the bathroom Courtney forced the others into Wal-Mart where they bought four shopping carts full of baby clothes for under a hundred dollars.

Then Geoff took them to Spencer's Gifts where Duncan bought an electric parrot that says something sarcastic or insulting whenever someone walks into the room and Geoff somehow convinced Bridgette to let him but four pairs of fuzzy handcuffs then Courtney convinced the others to go home.

_**A special thanks to **_**BloodyAphrodite,** **Silverviper2134 and ** **HairSpunofGold** _**for reviewing chapter 1**_


End file.
